Chromenes constitute a privileged class of structural motifs present in a myriad of natural products and medicinally important agents. Given the prevalence of this structural unit, there has been considerable interest in developing methods for the generation of the chromene skeleton. While procedures to access racemic 2-aryl-2H-chromenes are readily available, the difficulty in generating enantioselective variants is underscored by the scarcity of documented strategies to produce these bioactive structures. The construction of enantioenriched 2-aryl-2H-chromenes has been recently reported by You through a Ru-catalyzed ring-closing metathesis reaction of chiral allyl ethers and also by Schaus via the chiral Brønsted acid (CBA)/Lewis acid-catalyzed addition of aryl boronates to in situ formed pyrylium ions. In addition, Rueping has recently reported a CBA-catalyzed closure of allylic cations, but this innovative approach requires substitution at C4. (See, e.g., H. He, K. Y. Ye, Q. F. Wu, L. X. Dai and S. L. You, Adv. Synth. Catal., 2012, 354, 1084-1094; C. Hardouin, L. Burgaud, A. Valleix and E. Doris, Tetrahedron Lett., 2003, 44, 435-437; P. N. Moquist, T. Kodama and S. E. Schaus, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2010, 49, 7096-7100; M. Rueping, U. Uria, M. Y. Lin and I. Atodiresei, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2011, 133, 3732-3735.)